Talk:Superboy
And you are? When are they going to give him a name? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Well according to the show's creater he will take on the name Connor Kent. -- Aquateen92 :Yeah, but in what episode? Because he's gone without a real name for 8 eps now and it's only (barely) been brought up once. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 22:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) They just gave him the name "Conner Kent" in the episode "Targets". They did it earlier than I expected them to, but I'm not complaining. 01:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Now that he has the name "Conner Kent", shouldn't we put that as his real name instead of his alias? I mean, they're only gonna call him "Superboy" on missions now and even though that's the name he was "born" with, it would be more of a codename than a real name. So unless they're gonna start calling him "Kon-El" in later episodes, only "Conner Kent" would qualify as a real name. Speaking of which, I wonder if they are gonna name him "Kon-El" in later episodes. :But it's not a 'real' name. -- Supermorff 07:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :If "Conner Kent" isn't a real name, than what is? Like I said, they're only gonna call him "Superboy" on missions now, but when they're off duty, they'll call him "Conner". That kind of "off-duty" name is what I would call a real name. 04:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) First of all, you don't know what names they'll use when in future episodes that haven't aired, and second, I'm not sure I agree with your definition of a 'real name' anyway. He's been known as Superboy since his "birth", but took the name Conner Kent as a disguise. -- Supermorff 07:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if Megan called him "Conner" even in his head where there was no need for a disguise, then it's only common sense to assume that she considers "Conner" to be his real name and that the other teammates are gonna call "Conner" in future episodes.Cari1994 04:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) But you don't know that. -- Supermorff 07:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Superman/Lex Luthor Does Superboy in the series also have Lex Luthor's DNA? Becouse he can't be just Superman's clone since he'd eventually start turning white and slowminded like Bizarro. We don't know. When Robin et al. checked the Cadmus records, they only saw that he was a clone of Superman. And since this is a separate universe, you can't assume that clones will necessarily end up like Bizarro in Young Justice either. -- Supermorff 18:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, maybe Robin didn't read those files far enough or Cadmus encrypted that part to keep it secret. I'm pretty sure that it would have been difficult, if not impossible, to stabilize Superman's DNA without adding some human genes to the mix. Plus, it would be a good twist for the writers to add that to the show, considering that then, half of the team would have villain dads. 01:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) If Luthor would try to manipulate Conner( I know his not named yet, but I like calling him that) like he did in comics, then Superman would have to try connecting with him and that would evetually lead to his naming to Conner Kent. This goes also to the topic above. This does depend on the Clone technology (OK, science = magic in comic worlds). Most cloning in real life is done by starting with a cell-- usually an egg cell-- say from a dog for example, and then substituting the nuclear DNA that is the "instruction program" that tells the cell how to grow copies that arrange themselves into an organism, like a wolf. Clones made using this technique are not "true" clones because while they have Wolf nuclear DNA, they still have the Dog DNA from the mitochondria and other DNA sources outside the nucleus of the cell. Cadmus' undefined "cloning" technology presumably uses all DNA and probably manufactures its own cellular starting material, but that's probably not defined even in the minds of the series creators -- this still means Conner is no more (or less) like Superman than any identical twin brother. I would think that if the clone is close enough to develop Kryptonian SuperPOWERS that it needs to be a fully Kryptonian clone. But (by comics logic) maybe having human DNA mixed in would mean HALF the powers of Superman (whatever that might mean to any given writer).Oknight 16:01, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, uh. In the comics, Conner was half-Kryptonian and yet he eventually developed all of Superman's powers. 05:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah yes, but this isn't the comics. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Conner could be the infiltrator of Light as a sleeper agent, even if he doesn't know it. If Lex Luthor is a member of the Light, he could have erased his DNA involvement from the report Robin found in the pilot episode and will at some point activate Conner's Luthor-side and make him go rogue against his friends, like in comics. I just watched "Targets" in which they introduced Lex Luthor and this version of Lex kind of does look like Conner. Plus, it's confirmed in that episode that Lex was the Light member who was involved with Cadmus so the writers going the half-Luthor route with Conner's genetic origins is possible. 01:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) 16 weeks...and counting *In the show, Superboy's chronological age is supposedly established as 16 weeks old. However, that's his age when he's introduced, so technically, he should be 25 weeks old as of Bereft. Since they're giving the exact dates for the episodes and therefore we should be able to calculate Superboy's actual age, shouldn't we put it in as time passes in the show? I know it would require constant updates, but it would be less confusing for newcomers. On November 25th Wonder Woman says he is one years old. Which is what I changed it to but someone reverted. I'm not going to bother with it anymore. --Revan's Exile 17:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :He was created on March 14. How can he be one year old on November 25? ― Thailog 17:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Am I one of the writers on the show? No. They wrote Wonder Woman said 1 years old, ask them. Could she have been rounding up? Possibly. But the show explicitly stated that Superboy is 1 year old. --Revan's Exile 18:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::The show also stated he was 16 weeks old on July 4. Do the math. ― Thailog 18:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not my problem. --Revan's Exile 18:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Where does Wonder Woman say this, exactly? I've only found Black Canary specifically stating he's less than a year old. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 18:29, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I didn't memorize the episode, and I don't have a recording. As for BC I could be remembering wrong. --Revan's Exile 18:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::If you can't remember correctly, don't play wise guy. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 18:34, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::If you are going to be an ass, then go get stuffed. --Revan's Exile 18:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) does he really have super speed? *People are writing in this article that Superboy has super speed. But so far, I haven't seen him move anywhere near as fast as Kid Flash. Of course, I haven't seen much of "Schooled" so I could be wrong. Otherwise, I think we should take "super speed" out of the "powers" section until we actually see him do it. :He's nowhere near as fast as Kid Flash, but he's faster than a regular human. Is that super speed? Don't know, maybe. -- Supermorff 01:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I don't think that's super speed. Even a regular human like Robin and Artemis can go beyond regular speed with the right training. I'm talking about "faster than a speeding bullet" super speed. If he doesn't have that, then we should take "super speed" out of the "powers" section until we see him actually do it or hear someone mention it. ::This is crazy. Why is it so hard to accept that Superboy has super speed? It was the first power he used upon being awakened in episode 1 at 22:40. It was bluring streak like other speedsters. Just because he rarely uses it, or it may not be as fast as Kid Flash, doesn't mean he doesn't have it.Steveo920, December 22, 2012, 21:11 ::He only used Super speed ONCE, It's in the 25th episode of S1. It was when he was punching Mammoth(?) repeatedly, that's what caused the avalanche that almost got to Artemis. But he was using the shield back then. Bobbobin (talk) 08:37, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I haven't seen that episode I will watch the episode very soon thanks Bobbobin Bobbobin (talk) (User:superboyprimema)(User talk:superboyprimema) But...I`m Nigh Invulnerable Ok so can we pretty much approve a weakness section for Superboy because I added one it was taken down and if you ask me Luthor`s Brain Codes or Sleeper Agents in Superboy could be considered a weakness. --Dex241 April 4, 2012 21:32 Legal Guardian = Relative? Seeing as how this applies to half the team now, why not just add another row specifying who is the legal guardian? Monkeys As we know, Superboy hates monkeys. If he still hates them in season ywo does this mean he hates Beast boy? Zaxopify 15:47, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Y'know, I was thinking the same thing when I saw the tail. But that still remains to be seen. --[[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'to me']] 16:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll bet he hates fish now instead. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 16:37, April 30, 2012 (UTC) New image So, we got updated torso shots of the other returning heroes. Not yet for Superboy and Miss M (working on one). I got one for SB, but since he's hardly aged, and his main costume changes is below the torso, it's pretty similar to the current. Would he need an update nonetheless? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 18:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :So, thoughts? Oh, and Miss M has nothing usable in 3x4. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 18:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm ok with that. ― 'Thailog' 18:37, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Seriously, work, you stupid wiki. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 18:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Aging I don't think Superboy is permenantly stuck at 16 years old. If I remember correctly Kryptonians age slower than a normal human. :On Earth-16, Superboy does not age. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 18:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Birthday passed? Considering that Superboy was created in mid-March of 2010 and that mid-March has passed in 2016, shouldn't we put him as 6 years old now? Cari1994 20:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : wouldnt him being released from the pod be his "birth", if i was a clone the first time i went into the world would be my "birth". i think this one needs to be discussed in detail due to the amount of clones on the show. Zodisgod 20:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::No, it wouldn't be because Greg Weisman clearly states that at that time, Superboy was 16 weeks old. If his release from the pod was considered to be his "birth", Greg would have said that he was younger. Cari1994 20:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Actual age How should we describe his actual age? He doesn't age on the outside, but does on the inside. So he's 6 chronologically, 22 legally, and 16 physiologically? Or am I missing something? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 00:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : Wow! That's complicated!... I think in age it should say 22, and explain that he is 6 chronologically and 16 physiologically. --Justice Avenger (talk) 00:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : i say put it as 22 in the infobox and have a section in the article explaining the complicated mess that is his age. Zodisgod (talk) 00:21, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : If he ages on the inside but not on the outside, that counts as physiological ageing. I would argue that he's chronologically and legally 6, physiologically 22, and outwardly 16. Oh, and just put it all in that infobox. - Edited by Zergrinch - 09:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::How is he legally 22? I just thought his secret identity was 22... not that it was... legal? 16:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Uniformity and Temporary Powers Should we add a section for the temporary abilities he gets when he uses shields? I know he run out of them, but still. Bobbobin (talk) 08:40, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Here I am again, beacause I'm really confused. I once edited the Powers and Abilities section, but it was undone by a mod because the format I used is different from the other pages. So I decided to check some other pages first before I edited it again. In the Wally West page, his temporary magical powers was included, so I decided to add Conner's temporary abilities, but it was undone AGAIN. So what is it really? Do we list temporary abilities or not? Another Issue of mine is the mental part of the powers section. In the Wally page, those are part of ABILITIES section. So again, w/c one is correct? Another one is the Hand to hand Combat ABILTY, why is it listed among Conner's KRYPTONIAN POWERS? You guys are looking for uniformity, but the pages have a lot of inconsistecies, can any one please point me towards a page w/ a powers section I should based my edits on? Bobbobin (talk) 10:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Confusing "Relatives" Section As it stands, the relative section with all the quotes, genetic templates, parentage, legal guardiang is quite a mess. First, the quotes - if the relationship is that ambiguous it could just be done with. Keep Superman and Lex as genetic donors or templates, but remove the "father" and "brother". If anything, Lex should be listed as creator, not father. That would describe their relationship closer to what we see in the show. As for Clark, they do consider each other brothers and Jonathan Kent even calls him one of his boys, so a case could be made that they are in fact siblings - but then again, we don't have confirmation of adoption, and, frankly, not even Superman's page lists the Kents as their adopted parents. Either way, it should be either brother, without quotes, or genetic template. As for Match, calling him his half-brother is even more confusing when you list Superman as his brother. As for Red Tornado as his legal guardian, we don't have confirmation that has stopped being so, but it is pretty much implied since he's an adult now - in any case, I don't know if a legal guardian should be listed as a relative. My suggestion would be either: Lex Luthor (partial genetic template) or (partial genetic template/creator); Superman (partial genetic template) or (partial genetic template/brother); M'gann M'orzz (fiancée). --LSWatcher (talk) 13:14, November 16, 2019 (UTC) :Superboy did call Lex his father once back in S1, when he revealed to the Team that half of his DNA is from him though. And Lex still views him a son.Ninja72 (talk) 20:04, November 16, 2019 (UTC)